


[Podfic] James Dean of the Music Scene by SamanthaHirr

by takola



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takola/pseuds/takola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris leaned toward him as far as his seatbelt allowed and said clearly, “You’re jealous.”</p>
<p>Adam’s mouth dropped for an incriminating second before he managed to rush out a sleazy “Damn right I’m jealous. If you didn’t want a piece of that guy you should’ve at least gotten me his number.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] James Dean of the Music Scene by SamanthaHirr

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [James Dean of the Music Scene](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9287) by samanthahirr. 



> Cover-art by k-e-wilson. Thank you! ♥

****

**Link:** [mp3 (19.2 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?7pobx9k271k2vxg) || [m4b (10.4 MB)](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/Test/01%20James%20Dean%20and%20the%20Music%20Scene.m4b) (right click to download)


End file.
